Longinus Alexis
; Dressrosa's Spy | birthday = March 8th | status = Alive | residence = Dressrosa | alias = | bounty = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = |relatives = Unnamed Gladiator (father) Longinus Niu (mother) Longinus Family (relatives) | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Longinus Alexis, publicly known as Prince Alexander, is the seventh childChildren of the Queen: He is the seventh child of Longinus Niu. of Longinus Niu with an unnamed gladiator from a noble familyChildren of the Queen: Alexis is revealed as a member of Dressrosa's Royal Family.. Born with an androgynous body, he was raised to be both a powerful warrior and a charming , usually working as a "false bride" or a companion maid to his sisters to gather information from other kingdoms and pass it on to his mother. He is known to wear most of times an iron helmet to hide his face when he fights, purposely to not reveal himself, gaining the title of "Alexander of the Iron Helmet"; but, for those who know who he really is, he is called "Double-Edged Alexis". Appearance 200px|left|Alexis' full appearance.|thumbAlexis is a fair-skinned, thin, androgynous-looking boy, who is the shortest among his brothers and the second shortest sibling, being taller than Avelina only:Avelina is the shortest with 165cm, Alexis being the second shortest with 172 cm and Akuji the third shortest with 175cm.. He has purple eyes and a long pink hair restrained in a braid, addorned with a black ribbon on its end and in both sides of his heads. He has a messy, parted bang with a white patch of hair on its left side. His attire is composed of small pieces of golden and white armour with tight clothes that accentuate his feminine silhouette. Alexis wears a black, thigh-length pencil dress with elbow-length puffed sleeves, covered with a small piece of leather and steel armour in the chest and a steel, skirt-like armour around the waist that allows him to carry his sword and equipments with suspenders. He has a pair of steel gauntlets, leather and steel boots over a black stocking with garter belts. He also wears a white cape with red lining and white fur around the neck, held by a golden chain linked to two golden crosses. When he fights or walks in public, Alexis uses his medieval iron helmet. Personality Relationships Dressrosa Royal Family Longinus Niu= |-| Longinus Julian= Alexis has a very close relationship with Julian, mostly because of their mutual loyalty towards Niu that no other child has shown so far. Alexis consider him his best friend and best brother, completely trusting him; don't minding telling him secrets that shouldn't be exposed to the rest of the family. His charismatic and cheerful way of handling things seems to break Julian's attitude, turning him into a nice and playful person when Alexis is near, even tolerating his hugs, which is something that Julian usually hates. They like to mock each other playing with their sexuality, with Alexis particularly trying to put Julian in an embarassing position using his seductive skills, but without success most of the time. Abilities and Powers As the seventh child of the Longinus Familiy, Alexis has authority over the royal servants and a certain degree of political influence in Dressrosa. He is a fierce warrior that was trained to be not only a combatant, but also a seductive weapon that deceives his enemies and gather crucial information for his kingdom. Although he lacks strength, he has an overwhelming speed and is a master in stealth techniques, which better suit his purpose as Dressrosa's spy. Alexis has also shown to be a good swordsman and lanceman and a proficient animal trainer, using them in his favor in the battlefield. Physical Abilities Lancemanship Stealth Master Animal Training Haki Weapons Sword: Alexis carries a sword with him, which he is seen using most of the time when in combat. It has a wing-like, hexagonal cross-section and is kept in a white sheath addorned with pieces of gold and red leather. Alexis is quite proficienty using it, combining his speed with powerful slashes that can cut even through steel. Lance: Alexis has a lance with a large tip which takes up half o the lance's length, ornate with a golden exterior blade-like construct. Although uncommon to use, it is Alexis main weapon and the one he spent most time training with. It is heavy, but surprisingly he can wield it with extreme dexterity and speed, even with his small-sized body and average strength. History Major Battles Trivia Quotes References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:Gladiators Category:Spies Category:Dressrosa Category:Longinus Family